


sweater weather

by armethaumaturgy



Series: Multiverse #379 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blueberror (Errortale), Error (Errortale) - Freeform, Error is in denial and BB is just. oblivious as fuck, FGOD Error, Gift Giving, HNG!, Haphephobia, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Error tries the whole gift-giving thing for the first time. And discovers something about himself. And no, he most definitely doesn’t like BB. Nope.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Multiverse #379 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023511
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> grips my pen so hard it snaps in half  
> soft.

Error’s mind wandered, as it often did when the voices decided to give him a break. His fingers went through the motions of knitting automatically, bone-memory from uncountable hours of doing the same, repetitive motions.

The blue square spilling over his lap would eventually become a sweater. Despite knowing how to knit, BB never knitted anything for himself, and when Error heard him complain about Underswap being colder than he remembered, he took it upon himself to make him a sweater to keep him warm.

He felt silly about the idea at first, but he started on it anyways, and when it was already started, he might as well finish the job. Right?

He wound yellow halfway through, just to give it some more color, and he hoped BB would like it. Or at least wouldn’t hate it. The star markings along his cheekbones were yellow, so Error could always say it was to match those.

No need to explain how yellow reminded him of BB nowadays.

* * *

He stared at the finished sweater, turning it this way and that way to make sure not a stitch was out of place.

Nope. Everything was stitched perfectly, not even a seam visible as the blue turned to yellow and then back. No string left to dangle where he'd seen the pieces together, no hem left untied.

It was, for all intents and purposes, perfect. And that was factoring in Error's apparent perfectionism, which he just now discovered. He folded the sweater with more care than he'd ever done anything in his life, or would ever admit, and put it into his inventory.

BB was having a movie night with Papy. Error didn't want to interrupt — even if both brother's always told him he was welcome — and besides, he still wasn't sure about the gift. He'd never given a gift to someone before; was there a procedure?

Did he have to wait for the perfect moment? Did he just leave it somewhere for BB to find instead? Maybe with like, a card, or— 

"Hey!"

Error all but jumped out of his bones, twisting on a heel to find BB poking his head into the Anti-void through one of his glitchy portals.

"Me and Papy settled on a movie, but then I remembered I forgot it here," he explained, around a too-high chuckle.

He hopped in, ever full of energy, and started going through the bookcase that they had now. As soon as they got a TV, that was apparently the next logical thing. This part of the Anti-void was starting to look awfully like a living room and a kitchen all in one. The only thing that was missing were walls. BB reshuffled the whole level that housed their movies and pulled one out with a victorious, _'Mwaha!'_

Error watched as he turned to go back and suddenly, the sweater was burning a hole through his inventory.

"Wait!" he called out, before he could think about it, or stop himself.

BB stopped in his tracks and turned back with a ( _cute)_ turn of his skull. "Hm? What's up? Don't tell me— Did you finally decide you wanna come? No one can resist Da Vinci's code!"

Putting BB's _(adorable)_ love of riddles aside for the moment, Error swallowed around nothing. "Uh..." He was sure he'd never been flustered before. Maybe save that one time he'd been at Nightmare's and Killer spiked his hot chocolate because he thought getting Error drunk would be funny. He couldn't exactly remember much of that night, but he'd refused to step foot into the castle for months afterwards.

Oh, right, the sweater.

BB was looking at him expectantly.

Error pulled the article back out of his inventory, and it immediately started burning a hole through his hands, instead.

"I made this for you," he said, voice _definitely_ not glitching out as he held the sweater out. "You said it was cold, so I thought—" 

"Oh my gosh!" BB exclaimed, bounding closer to take the proffered gift. His phalanges brushed against Errors in the process.

He spread the sweater and looked at it, his eyelights turning into stars as they were wont to when he got excited. He was saying something, quite excitedly too, but Error couldn't parse it. He was staring down at his now-empty hands, shells chocked.

"Error? Errooooooor?"

Error snapped out of it, looking up to find BB wearing the sweater — and looking absolutely fucking precious in it — and staring at him with an odd mixture of worry and elation. He must've been trying to get his attention for a while, then.

Error wanted to say he looked great, and that he was fine, so, obviously, what came out of his mouth was, "It didn't hurt."

BB looked confused, but it couldn't hold a candle to how Error was feeling. In a fit of excitement he hadn't felt in ages, Error grabbed one of BB's hands in both of his, and started laughing.

"When you touched me—! It didn't hurt! It _doesn't_ hurt!" There was a manic edge to his laugh and he stared at their hands like the biggest miracle in the multiverse. BB caught on, if his almost-impossibly-wide grin was anything to go by. He squeezed one of Error's hands.

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" he exclaimed, all but throwing himself at Error and embracing him in a bear hug.

Error's elation was replaced with panic in the short amount of time it took him to let out a shout as glitches swarmed his body.

BB let go like he'd been scalded, stepping away as the error messages buzzed around, slowly dying out with the accompaniment of a dial-up sound. Error was left shaking, but at least he didn't crash. That was progress! Not as much as they'd both thought, but progress nonetheless!

"Mwaha, whoops! Looks like hugs are still off the table," BB laughed, nervously. He didn't want to break the trust they'd built, after all.

Error shook off the prickles of pain racing across his bone and tried to smile, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it came across as more of a grimace.

"Seems so." His voice still sounded more static than words, but nothing unusual for him there.

BB's skull was dusted with a light yellow flush and — _stars above_ — it matched with the sweater. "I… really like the sweater, by the way! Thank you!"

Not it was time for Error to blush. He could feel his skull heating up. He mumbled something that sounded almost like, 'no problem.'

BB held up the DVD case he'd been holding, sheepishly. "Are you sure you don't want to join for a movie? I guarantee you'll like it!"

And because Error didn't think he ever wanted that smile to leave BB's face, he couldn't say no.


End file.
